Never Letting Go
by Connieroo
Summary: (I suck at summaries,don't judge me) When Percy dies, Annabeth is left in a state of despair. Follow her as she struggles to come to terms with it. How will she cope? Find out in 'Never Letting Go!
1. Chapter 1

**Listen**, **guys. I know I've not updated in AGES, but I have been incredibly busy with rehearsals for my play. I am going to update Love and All That Stuff, but at the moment I'm going to try something new.  
Lots of thanks to anyone who favourited, followed or, especially, reviewed. it is great to know what you think of my stories :)  
This story is Percy Jackson fanfic, but, if you're expecting a happy adventure story, this isn't for you. There will be a character death. I don't know if it will be a one shot, but the first chapter will be very short, so apologies for that.  
Once again, thanks for any reviews, whether you like my story or not!  
Without any further ado, here is 'Never Letting Go'!**

Annabeth POV

'No... No...'  
A low moan escapes my lips as I look down at Percy's pale face. His somewhat dulled green eyes. The huge spear shaft protruding from his stomach.  
I'm no Apollo camper, but even I know that this wound is going to be fatal.  
'Hey, Annabeth, Percy!' It's Frank. His voice seems muffled, because all I can focus on is the fact that Percy is dying, and it's all my fault.  
'A-Annabeth?' he says in a pained whisper.  
'Percy?'  
'I love you.'  
'I love you too.'  
He sighs, and in that spilt second I realise that that was his last breath. Ever.  
Percy Jackson is dead.  
Gone.  
And he's not going to be crashing his own funeral this time.  
Then the tears start to fall, like a waterfall. I am half aware of people crowding round me, there's an arm round my shoulder, but I don't give a damn. I am still holding Percy's limp, cold hand, still kneeling by his body.  
All I want to do is curl up somewhere, hide and never come out. In fact, I hurt so bad I want to die myself.  
But that would be too easy. No, I have to deal with all the pain.  
I don't know how long I sit there crying. It could be a few minutes, a few hours or, for what I know, even a few days. All I know is that I never release Percy's hand.  
Because I am never letting go.

**So, I am afraid that is the end of the first chapter! What did you think? Please review, even if you didn't like it, and if you didn't please say what I could do better. The advice will really help me, and any reviewers will get a shout out in my next update/story.  
BYYYYEEEEEEEEE DARLINGS :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I know a lot of you want more, so I'm being a good girl and publishing some more. I will update love and all that stuff, I promise, just not yet!  
Virtual hug to Desarae139, TeamLeo4Life, Allen r, sizzlen' dragon and guest for reviews!  
I hope you enjoy :)

'Annabeth?'  
I'm in a cold, white room. It smells like hospitals. There is a poster on the opposite wall of a kitten on a branch and a slogan saying 'Hang in there, baby!'  
I don't like it here. It reminds me too much of the times when I ended up in hospital when I was a kid, getting into fights at school with older children. My knees are still scarred.  
The voice belongs to Dr. Shore, the therapist I've been seeing since Percy's death.  
I shake my head. 'Yeah?'  
'Are you okay?' She looks at me, probing me.  
'Yeah, sorry, just thinking,' I reply.  
Yeah, right.  
Ever since that day, the only thing I can focus on is Percy's laughing green eyes, the smile creases around his eyes, his tanned, muscular arms around my neck, the long nights we shared on the beach, my head in his lap...  
I could go on forever, describing the things I love, the things I miss.  
The only thing is, they'll never happen again.  
And that hurts, it hurts bad.  
My face is suddenly wet with tears, and I know the only thing that can make me feel better, ever, is the sound of Percy laughing, or his sarcastic smile. But I'll never get them again.  
I'm sobbing now, gasping for air, and Dr. Shore's arm is around me.  
'It's okay, sweetheart,' she's telling me. 'Go on, let it all out.'  
And boy, do I cry.  
But afterwards, I don't feel better. I feel worse. Driving home, I feel the heavy ache in my chest starting to pound again.  
As if somebody has ripped out my heart, and left an empty hole.  
I am numb, emotionless, dull, except for the ache.  
I have no friends. People at Goode just ignore me.  
I don't care. I don't need friends.  
I need Percy.  
I need him more than anything.  
But that's impossible.  
And I know that. And it hurts.  
The memories hurt.  
But I won't forget those memories.  
Because I am never letting go.


End file.
